


The Skype Story

by 6Areeses_Piceeses9



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Areeses_Piceeses9/pseuds/6Areeses_Piceeses9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two crazy friends do random crap together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skype Story

Two friends sat in their own houses talking together VIA Skype. One of them was Piceeses and the other was Aireeses. One day Piceeses said, "Hey! Lets write a fan fiction!"  
Aireeses replied, "Sure!" So they made an account on Archive of Our Own. And then made crappy works of fiction together. LIKE THIS ONE. After a few weeks of making horrible stories, they broke up and they turned into murderous chickens. Eventually the creepypastas found them and made them one of their teammates and they went on killing sprees together. 

 

THE END


End file.
